1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable buildings and, more particularly, to portable buildings made up of foldable, prefabricated transverse sections adapted to be shipped in folded condition to a building site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Economic portable building designs heretofore proposed typically are tailored to specific applications and hence, often lack versatility. Prior building designs of this type, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: to Philp, 3,296,752 and 3,774,356; Joseph, 2,858,916 and Harvey, 414,976 for example, sacrifice thermal insulation, structure stability, durability and other factors associated with prolonged usage or severe environmental conditions to achieve weight savings, enhanced portability, minimum assembly and disassembly effort, or other factors associated with temporary knock-down buildings. The building structure disclosed in the Philp U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,752, for example, requires uneconomical field assembly of the end walls, and preparation of a foundation. The latter structure additionally is provided with a fixed thickness of insulation material, the thickness being limited by the width of the channel members used and the back-to-back connection between vertical channel members of adjacent transverse sections.